


First

by fleshandfantasies



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Jealous Blaine, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Slash, Virgin Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshandfantasies/pseuds/fleshandfantasies
Summary: "Every guy that touched you, every man you went out with, I hated him. I hated that he had your time, your attention. I hated that he had the opportunity.”“Opportunity? What, to date me?”“To be your first.”





	First

“I should have slept with him.”

“You absolutely should _not_ have slept with him. It’s a damn good thing you didn’t, seeing what he turned out to be.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t have turned out that way if I’d let him-”

“Kurt.” Blaine interrupted him before he could even finish the thought. “You don’t owe him anything. If he only wanted you for sex, then you dodged a bullet. A big, blonde, cheating bullet.”

Kurt sighed a little, staring at the road ahead of them. It was dark enough that they couldn’t see much of the street, the bit that they could see faded into the sky. There was no end in sight, they could drive on this road forever, if they wanted to. “You’re right. It’s just… no, you’re right. He’s an ass.”

Blaine nodded emphatically. “The biggest ass. And I, for one, am very glad that you didn’t sleep with him.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why’s that?”

Blaine paused. He felt a tiny shift in the conversation, a truth half-revealed. “I just meant- like I said, if you’d slept with him, and then found out later that he cheated on you, it would have broken your heart.”

Kurt sniffed. “Well, my heart’s broken now.”

Blaine felt a pang, an ache in his chest. “I know.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

Kurt sighed and sat up a bit straighter, his face resuming it’s normal calm undisturbed expression. Kurt didn’t like to mope, to dwell over things in the past. “What’s done is done.” He always said. “I’ll get over it.” He said now.

Blaine nodded. Kurt would get over it. Blaine just didn’t know if he would.

***

It’s very hard to hide things from Kurt Hummel. He’s smart, he’s perceptive, and, most importantly, he knows Blaine so well that he can read every emotion on his face.

It’s been two weeks since Kurt broke up his boyfriend, a guy who left him because Kurt wouldn’t put out. Since then, Kurt seems to have decided that his virginity is a burden, and he wants to be rid of it as soon as possible. Blaine could sit and stare at him from across the car as Kurt vowed to latch on to the next available and willing man and drag him to bed with him.

“Kurt, you can’t just… you can’t just _do_ it like that, not when it’s your first time-”

“Why not?” Kurt threw his hands up, grasping at the air as if would find the answer he was looking for in the sky. “It’s sex. People have sex all the time, and it doesn’t seem to matter. Why can’t I?”

Blaine shook his head. “It does matter. You matter.”

Kurt sighed, leaning back against his seat and crossing his arms. Blaine could see the soft lines of his face against the harsh light of the street outside. The smooth curve of his cheek, the tip of his nose, down to his lips which were curved into a pout. He was devastatingly gorgeous, and Blaine could already feel himself slipping.

“You sound like my dad, you know.” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine smiled, just barely. “Your dad’s smart guy. And he’s right.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. Why do you care?”

“What?”

“About me losing my virginity. Why does it bother you so much?”

Blaine’s mind skidded to a halt. “I-I don’t. I mean I do, of course I do. I just- It should be good, for you. Sex. Everything. You deserve it to be good. You deserve someone who wants you.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “People do want me, Blaine. That’s something I recently figured out. I just haven’t given myself to them yet.”

“Well, don’t.”

“Why?”

Blaine slipped. He tripped and stumbled right into where Kurt was waiting, right into the truth. “I-I don’t want you to.”

Kurt paused, sensing the weight that had fallen between them. “You don’t… want me to.”

“No.”

“Okay.” And for a second, Blaine thought he would be fortunate enough that that would be it. But of course Kurt wouldn’t let him off that easy. “Why?”

“It’s selfish.”

“You’re allowed to be selfish.” Kurt said it like he had the authority to, as though he had final say over the moral legitimacy of Blaine’s thoughts, feelings, fears. Blaine wondered what else he would allow him, whether he would let him _want_ as badly as he did.

“Not with this. Not when it’s… It isn’t fair of me. I was dating, I had boyfriends. Hell, I slept with more of them than I’d like to admit. But that didn’t matter. Every guy that touched you, every man you went out with, I hated him. I hated that he had your time, your attention. I hated that he had the opportunity.”

“Opportunity? What, to date me?”

“To be your first. I wanted to be your first.” Blaine’s voice had dropped so low it wasn’t even a whisper. It was subvocal, soft and buried under layers of shame. He heard a soft “oh.” from Kurt, but he couldn’t look up at him. What a stupid, greedy thing, to want to be the first to make Kurt cry out, scream, make him come-

“You can be.” Kurt’s voice was just as soft, just as quiet, but instead of being trapped under Blaine’s guilt, it was open. It was wide open, willing, and, Blaine dared to think, kind of hopeful. Kurt wanted this to. “You can… be my first. If you still want to.”

“If I still- Jesus, Kurt, you have no idea how badly I want to. I’ve always wanted to.”

The streetlamp gave Kurt’s pale skin a kind of glow- warm and kind of faded. He smiled at Blaine, shy, but sure. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Blaine didn’t wait. He didn’t spare another second before he leaned across the armrest console and kissed him. Smooth, soft lips that parted immediately with a tiny gasp. He cupped his face in his hands, gently, reverently, and pushed for more, kissing him greedily. Kurt held onto Blaine’s shoulders, steadying himself, steadying them both as he opened, let Blaine in. Let Blaine have what he wanted.

Blaine slipped his hand from Kurt’s cheek down his arm, bringing it to rest at the small of his back. He pressed gently, pulling Kurt up, up to meet him, to press against him. The car (oh, why were they doing this in a _car?_ ) made it impossible for them to get to each other, the console like a barrier, an entire ocean before Blaine could find anything to eat, and he was a hungry, starving man. He decided to just move himself to get to Kurt, but he regretfully, tragically, had to stop kissing him in order to climb awkwardly over the goddamn armrest and land ungracefully into Kurt’s lap and- oh.

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide and a little bit darker than before. Blaine could feel him, warm and hard against him. Their bodies were pressed together in the small, suffocating, _freeing_ space in the car and there was nowhere to look, nowhere to hide from Kurt’s eyes. He could feel him everywhere- against thighs, his chest, his chin, right up through his lips and into his lungs like a cigarette. He leaned in for another kiss, another hit, and Kurt actually _moaned_ this time and Blaine knew he was done for.

It was all too much then, to keep up. Hot, hungry kisses and Kurt’s light, soft gasps. They had started moving at one point- pressing and grinding and fucking against each other. Kurt got louder and Blaine moved faster, both of them gasping and grunting and Kurt started shaking and Blaine felt what he swore was a scream against his lips and then Kurt went still.

Blaine froze, about to ask what was wrong, what did he do, but Kurt was limp against him, his arms still wrapped around him and it took all of two seconds for Blaine to realize that Kurt came and, oh. 

Blaine thrust against him again once, twice, three times before he finally came, clinging to Kurt and letting Kurt cling to him, both of them still moaning quietly until they were still.

Blaine raised his head slowly. It weighed about a hundred pounds. He looked at Kurt, whose eyes were closed, relaxed, peaceful. He let out a breath and carefully began to climb back off of him.

Kurt stirred, holding tighter to Blaine and keeping him still. “Stay.”

Blaine bit his lip. “We’re… sticky.”

Kurt shrugged as best he could in the small space. “Don’t care. Aren’t you supposed to cuddle after sex?”

Blaine laughed a bit, breaking into a grin. Sex. He’d just had sex with Kurt. After all these years of pining and dreaming and imagining all the ways he would finally do it- usually in one of their beds, sometimes beneath the Dalton staircase, maybe even an empty classroom if he got lucky and they were both desperate- but he’d done it and it was in his tiny, cramped, too-hot car. And instead of being regretful or disappointed about it, he thought that it was awfully, terribly, wonderful.

So he stayed. Took Kurt in his arms again and rested his chin on top of his head, holding him against his chest. They were there for hours, days, years, and Blaine suspected that Kurt had fallen asleep at some point, but even that was beautiful. Kurt was so beautiful.

After a lifetime of holding, touching, petting, Kurt finally shifted underneath him. “Hot.” He mumbled, and Blaine was about to agree with him before he realized that Kurt meant it was time to get out of the car. He reluctantly climbed off of his lap and watched him open the door, ready for his heart to break when Kurt went inside his house. But once Kurt was standing, he looked back at Blaine expectantly. Blaine met his eyes.

“Come inside.” Kurt said softly. Another opening, another gift he was giving to Blaine.

Blaine followed him inside, up the stairs, onto his bed. Before he could get excited about the idea of another round, another of Kurt’s firsts, Kurt laid down on the bed and pulled Blaine’s arms around him, clearly intent on going straight to sleep. Blaine supposed he could live with that, too.

“If you leave before I wake up, I’ll hide your hair gel.” Kurt mumbled. His tone was light, but Blaine could tell there was some fear behind it. He kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll stay as long as you want.” He whispered back, and saying it felt like a promise. He was making a vow to Kurt that he would stay, for now and for the rest of their lives, as long as he would let him.

Or at least until the sun rose, breaking the spell that had come over them.


End file.
